Aux mains de Gatler
by Nanthana14
Summary: A la suite d'une mission qui a mal tourné, Fireball se retrouve prisonnier des Desterados. Gravement blessé, le jeune homme brave une dernière fois Gatler pendant qu'il sent ses forces l'abandonner. Ses amis parviendront-ils à le sauver à temps ?


**Je me possède aucun des personnages du manga ou de la série**

 **Retenu par les Desterados, blessé et épuisé, Fireball comprend qu'il aura du mal à se sortir de ce piège mortel.**

 **Voilà une fic un peu plus sombre que les autres car il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils sont en guerre et que tout peut très bien ne pas se passer comme il le souhaite. L'idée m'est venue en regardant un épisode où Fireball avait été fait prisonnier par les Desterados.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Aux mains de Gatler_**

Fireball se força à ouvrir les yeux en gémissant. La douleur était terrible et tout son corps se crispa en des spasmes douloureux. Il tremblait aussi et il comprit que ce n'était pas bon. Il était en état de choc et il avait bien conscience qu'il était trop faible pour se sortir de ce piège par lui-même. Le seul soucis était qu'il se trouvait seul sur cette planète. Il n'avait pas de support. Il n'aurait pas d'aide. Il devait se fondre dans la masse, mais il avait échoué, alors il allait payer le prix de ses erreurs. Oui, cette fois c'était la fin. Mais il refusait de partir sans chercher une dernière fois à se battre… Sans les braver…

Alors, le jeune homme ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour tenter de prendre une vraie inspiration avant de prudemment les rouvrir. Sa vue était un peu moins floue, mais sa situation précaire. Il était allongé sur le côté dans une cellule de la base des Desterados. Son bras droit était étendu en face de lui pendant que sa main gauche était plaquée sur sa poitrine. Il s'autorisa un regard vers le bas et le regretta tout de suite. Il y avait du sang… beaucoup trop de sang. Malgré ses efforts, il n'avait plus assez de force pour arrêter son hémorragie. Ses doigts tremblaient et sa poitrine se crispait. Un long frémissement le parcourut et il déglutit avec peine. Il avait la bouche sèche malgré le désagréable goût de sang qui était en train de lui remonter… Le goût du sang… Fireball connaissait son corps et il savait très bien ce qui l'attendait… Il était en train de se noyer dans son propre sang… C'était normal… Le tir avait transpercé son poumon… Il avait si mal… Pour soulager son corps engourdi d'être resté trop longtemps dans la même position, il tenta de bouger, mais la douleur fut si forte qu'il laissa échapper une longue plainte avant de lutter contre le noir qui tenta de l'engloutir. Toutefois, Fireball ne voulait pas céder… pas tout de suite… Alors, il serra les dents, prit une faible inspiration et tenta de maîtriser sa douleur pendant que sa vue resta floue de longues secondes.

Cette maudite douleur était de plus en plus forte… Il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps… Son esprit s'échappa de sa prison et les visages des ses amis passèrent devant ses yeux. Mentalement, il pria pour qu'ils ne fassent pas l'erreur d'essayer de venir le chercher parce que cela n'était plus la peine… Il était bien trop mal pour être sauvé et… il ne voulait pas les mettre en danger… Les informations qu'on leur avait donné étaient fausses… Cette base était la plus grosse jamais construite par les Desterados… Cette fois ils avaient décidé de frapper un grand coup pour les détruire… Et la mission d'espionnage du jeune star shérif avait tourné à la catastrophe… Fireball avait été coincé par Gatler et ce dernier avait décidé d'en finir…

Fireball gémit… Il avait tellement de mal à respirer… Il ne voulait pas mourir, mais il n'avait pas le choix finalement… Le visage d'Aprille se dessina devant ses yeux et une larme coula sur sa joue… Comme il aurait juste voulu avoir le temps de lui dire qu'il l'aimait… Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement pendant que la douleur devenait de plus en plus insupportable… Il avait tant de mal à respirer. Un voile passa devant lui et il manqua de perdre connaissance quand soudain la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit.

Fireball se força à ouvrir les yeux et frémit. Cela ne présageait rien de bon… Avec un effort qui lui parut surhumain, il redressa la tête vers les arrivants. Gatler entra dans son cachot en compagnie d'une dizaine de soldats desterados. Instinctivement, Fireball voulut se redresser pour tenter de leur faire face, mais la douleur le rappela à l'ordre et il gémit en serrant plus fort sa main sur sa blessure avant de s'écrouler de nouveau sur le sol. Sa vue se brouilla et sa respiration se fit difficile pendant de longues secondes, ce qui amusa Gatler qui sourit en le regardant souffrir. Le jeune pilote gémit faiblement. Son corps se crispa et trembla plus fort malgré lui, montrant à ses ennemis combien il était mal.

Gatler ricana en le voyant aussi affaibli.

\- Eh bien… Tu ne fais plus autant le fier !

\- Je ne suis pas du genre à parader, répondit Fireball d'une voix rauque difficilement reconnaissable, tout en luttant pour que sa vision redevienne plus nette.

Le jeune homme frémit. Il détestait se sentir aussi faible en présence de ses ennemis et un tremblement le parcourut malgré lui lorsque Gatler s'accroupit à ses côtés tout en le dévisageant d'un air mauvais.

\- Toi ?… Tu deviens modeste parce que tu es sur le point de mourir ?

\- La mort n'est pas un problème… ça ne l'a jamais été, répliqua Fireball en toussotant légèrement.

\- De ce côté tu n'as pas tort, Ricana Gatler en pressant la blessure du jeune homme.

Fireball aurait bien aimé se retenir, mais un cri de douleur rauque jaillit de sa gorge pendant qu'il manqua de perdre connaissance. En le voyant s'écrouler, Gatler relâcha la pression et le gifla pour le forcer à rester conscient. Fireball frisonne et sa main se crispa plus fort sur sa poitrine pendant que son corps tremblait toujours sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler.

\- Si tu savais comme ça me fait plaisir de te voir agoniser. En plus tu as raison… Ta mort n'est pas un problème parce qu'elle va disloquer cet agaçant équipage de Star Shérifs…

\- Ça… C'est me donner trop d'importance, répliqua Fireball en continuant à tousser.

Du sang remonta dans sa bouche pendant que son corps continuait de trembler et se crisper.

\- Je ne crois pas, répondit Gatler. Ta mort va les faire plonger et nous gagnerons cette guerre.

Malgré sa douleur, le jeune homme tenta de lui faire un léger sourire et répondit en toussotant.

\- C'est faux… Ma mort n'empêchera pas les Forces de Sécurité de l'Espace de vous vaincre…

\- Et qui pilotera leur précieux Ramrod ?

\- N'importe qui, répondit Fireball en crachant un peu de sang. De tout l'équipage… je suis le moins indispensable… Je suis interchangeable avec n'importe lequel des pilotes de la base Yuma… Tu vois Gatler, tu n'auras pas tué la bonne personne…

\- Ça je ne le crois pas !

\- C'est pourtant la vérité… Tout le monde peut prendre ma place… L'appareil est plus important que son pilote… Je ne compte pas… Je ne suis ni ingénieur… ni tireur d'élite… Je suis juste pas trop mauvais pour piloter… Je ne compte pas…

Fireball finit sa phrase en tremblant plus fort. Sa toux se fit également plus profonde, le privant d'air de longues secondes. La pièce se mit à tourner autour de lui. Gatler dut bien dire quelque chose, mais il ne parvint pas à l'entendre. Il avait tellement mal… Sa quinte de toux se finit par un râle qui le laissa tremblant au pied de son ennemi. Ce dernier regarda la tâche de sang sur le sol et ricana en se penchant de nouveau sur lui.

\- En tous cas, j'aime voir la manière dont tu souffres… C'est très divertissant. J'aurais été déçu si tu étais mort sur le coup ! J'apprécie vraiment de voir que ton agonie est longue et douloureuse ! Dis-moi, ça fait quoi de se noyer dans son sang ?

Fireball frémit et ne lui répondit pas. Non pas parce qu'il n'en avait pas envie, mais tout simplement parce qu'il n'en avait plus la force. Il se sentait si épuisé. Gatler sourit et se redressa avant de dire à ses hommes.

\- Surveillez-le et prévenez-moi quand il sera mort !

Sur ce, il sortit de la pièce avec plusieurs soldats, en laissant quatre sur place. Les Desterados ricanèrent et l'un d'eux s'approcha de Fireball.

\- Et si on t'aidait à mourir plus vite en te torturant un peu ?

\- Non… Ce n'est pas la peine… laissez-moi… Je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps… murmura faiblement le jeune homme, tentant vainement de se protéger.

Dans l'état où il se trouvait, il n'avait plus qu'une envie, se laisser aller et mourir rapidement pour arrêter de souffrir. Son corps fut prit par de nouveaux tremblements et il ajouta en murmurant pour tenter de s'éviter de nouvelles souffrances.

\- Vous voyez bien que… ça ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps… de toute façon…

Le Desterados ricana et s'apprêtait déjà à lui donner un coup de pied lorsqu'un autre Desterados leva son arme et lui tira dessus. Il s'écroula sur le sol et disparut. Son partenaire sursauta, mais un deuxième soldat l'abattit. Fireball frémit sans comprendre, mais une fois qu'ils ne furent que deux, les Desterados enlevèrent leurs masques et deux visages bien connus apparurent : ceux de Sab Rider et de Colt. Le cow-boy se rapprocha de la porte pour voir si le bruit n'avait pas donné l'alerte pendant que Sab Rider se précipita vers son ami blessé. Il s'agenouilla à côté de lui et glissa ses mains sous son corps pour le prendre dans ses bras en l'appelant avec angoisse.

\- Fireball !

Le jeune blessé ne réagit pas. Les yeux mi-clôts, la bouche entrouverte pour essayer de respirer, Sab Rider fut frappé par la pâleur de sa peau et la sueur qui plaquait ses mèches brunes sur son front. Mais, il tenta de garder son calme et écarta doucement sa main pour presser sa blessure à sa place. Fireball se cabra en gémissant et ses yeux s'ouvrirent plus grand. Ils tombèrent sur le visage de son ami et frissonna en le reconnaissant.

\- Sab Rider…

Le sang qui tâcha ses lèvres en prononçant son simple nom, donna un coup de poignard au cœur du chef d'équipe qui dut lutter contre ses émotions et ses larmes tout en lui répondant.

\- Oui, c'est moi… Je suis là…

\- Tu ne devrais pas… C'est trop dangereux.

\- Je ne pouvais pas les laisser te tuer sans rien faire pour te sauver, répondit ce dernier en essayant de ne pas se mettre à pleurer.

\- Regarde-moi… Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps…

\- Non ! Faut que tu tiennes bon ! Je vais te sortir de là ! S'exclama Sab Rider, bouleversé par la lucidité de son ami mourant dans ses bras.

\- Va t'en…

\- Pas sans toi ! S'exclama Colt en s'agenouillant à son tour devant Fireball.

Ses yeux inquiets croisèrent ceux de Sab Rider. Fireball frissonna et trouva la force de lever la main pour la tendre à son ami en murmurant.

\- Colt…

Le cow boy serra la main pleine de sang de son jeune ami et frémit à son tour.

\- Il a raison ! On va te tirer de là !

Fireball braqua ses yeux dans les yeux bleus de son coéquipier qui tentait de lui transmettre sa force, mais il se sentait tellement mal. Il se cambra doucement et se cramponna à la main de Colt en gémissant doucement.

\- Aprille… Dites-lui… Je…

Sa phrase fut interrompu par une quinte de toux. Il trembla, s'accrochant plus fort à la main de Colt qui lui rendit son étreinte, et se mit à lutter pour essayer de respirer. Il était si mal en point. Il parvint à inspirer faiblement mais sa vision noircit et son corps se détendit dans les bras de son ami pendant qu'il perdait connaissance.

\- Fireball ! Hurla Colt en se penchant au dessus de lui.

Sa main, lâcha la sienne pour se poser sur sa joue en continuant à l'appeler, mais le jeune homme était inconscient. Sab Rider glissa ses doigts dans son cou en luttant contre son angoisse. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Colt qui n'osait pas lui demander.

\- Il est vivant… Faut qu'on le sorte de là.

\- Je passe en tête, porte-le, dit Colt en luttant contre ses émotions.

Sab Rider hocha la tête et sa main pressa plus fort la joue trop pâle de son jeune ami.

\- Ne meurs pas…

...

Profitant du fait que les Desterados ne s'attendaient pas à les voir là, les amis du jeune homme parvinrent à sortir de la base et à regagner Ramrod en profitant de l'effet de surprise et de leur détermination à vouloir sauver leur ami. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'appareil, Aprille se précipita vers eux en hurlant.

\- Fireball !

Sab Rider tenait le jeune pilote bien serré contre lui. Il se dirigea vers la chambre et l'allongea sur le lit du bas qui était le sien. Sa main s'attarda quelques secondes sur son front fiévreux et cela ne lui plut pas. Aprille, qui l'avait suivi, découvrit le corps en sang de son ami et poussa un cri en se jetant à côté de lui.

\- Oh non ! Non ! Fireball !

Ses mains tremblèrent quand elle les posa sur son visage.

\- Fireball ! Ouvre-les yeux.

\- Il ne peut pas Aprille, dit Sab Rider. Il est arrivé au bout de ses forces, c'est un miracle qu'il respire encore…

\- Oh mon Dieu non ! Ne meurs pas ! … Ne meurs pas ! Se mit à pleurer la jeune femme. Pas toi… Je t'en supplie… Il y a tant de choses que tu dois entendre et que je n'ai jamais eu la force de te dire… Je t'en supplie… Ne meurs pas…

Sab Rider posa une main sur son épaule pour essayer de la consoler et Colt murmura d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

\- Je vais décoller !

Laissant Sab Rider et Aprille prendre soin de son ami blessé, il courut au cockpit et sauta à la place du pilote. Colt savait que les Desterados finiraient par se rendre compte que Fireball avait disparu et qu'ils comprendraient aussi que dans son état, il avait reçu de l'aide. Le coin était dangereux. Colt posa ses mains sur le manche, mais se figea. Il était un bon pilote, mais Fireball avait autre chose… C'était un pilote exceptionnel… C'était son ami… son petit frère... Alors se retrouver assis à sa place dans Ramrod lui donnait l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard dans l'estomac. Ce n'était pas sa place… C'était la sienne… Celle d'un pilote au don exceptionnel… et qu'il considérait réellement comme son frère... Colt frémit et lutta contre ses émotions avant de rallumer les moteurs de Ramrod. Il ne fallait pas rester là… Ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer.

A l'arrière, avec l'aide d'Aprille, Sab Rider avait retiré la combinaison de Fireball. Le jeune homme était torse nu et toute l'ampleur de sa blessure était visible pour ses amis. Du sang tâchait les draps du lit pendant que Sab Rider tentait de compresser efficacement la plaie. Fireball était si faible, qu'il sentait à peine sa poitrine se soulever sous ses mains…. Il y avait tellement de sang… Comment pouvait-il espérer le sauver ? … Mais c'était Fireball… Son Fireball… Son ami… Son petit frère… Et surtout, il était membre de son équipe… Il était sous sa responsabilité et il l'avait abandonné… Les mains de Sab Rider se mirent à trembler. Tout cela était si injuste… Il ne pouvait pas mourir… Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir sauvé trop tard, lui qui n'hésitait jamais à se mettre en danger pour leur venir en aide… Lui qui les aimait comme sa famille sans vraiment leur avouer… Il ne pouvait pas mourir…

A ses côtés, tout en pleurant, Aprille parvint à lui faire une injection d'antidouleur tout en trouvant son geste particulièrement dérisoire… Fireball était en train de mourir… Rien ne pourrait le sauver… Les Desterados allaient lui prendre comme ils avaient déjà pris ses parents… Elle allait le perdre sans lui avoir dit à quel point elle l'aimait et cela finit de la briser. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur les doigts couverts de sang de son ami, des doigts si froids qu'elle poussa un petit gémissement de désespoir. Il était déjà presque déjà mort, mais… comment pouvait-il survivre ? Il y avait tellement de sang…

OooooO

Pourtant, grâce aux soins de ses amis et à la vitesse à laquelle Colt conduisit Ramrod, Fireball était encore en vie quand ils arrivèrent sur Yuma. Prévenu de l'embuscade, une ambulance les attendait pour les prendre en charge et évacuer le jeune homme agonisant à l'hôpital. Si Sab Rider et Colt avaient réussi à maintenir leur émotion, ce n'était pas le cas d'Aprille dont les yeux rougis montraient la peine et le chagrin de la jeune femme. Ne pouvant pas monter tous les trois dans l'ambulance avec leur ami, ils laissèrent les médecins l'emmener. Colt serra furtivement sa main sans dire un mot sous le regard compatissant de l'un des médecins.

\- On s'occupe de lui, ça va aller, dit le médecin à Colt.

\- Sauvez-le s'il vous plaît, murmura ce dernier en lâchant la main de son ami. C'est mon petit frère…

Le médecin ne répondit rien. Il était si inhabituel de ressentir autant de tristesse dans la voix du cowboy. Les portes de l'ambulance claquèrent et elle démarra, laissant les trois amis du jeune pilote totalement bouleversés par ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Sab Rider passa un bras autour des épaules d'Aprille qui se remit à pleurer. La jeune femme se blottit contre lui, posant sa tête contre son épaule pour tenter de cacher ses larmes, mais elle avait tellement mal.

...

Après être passé par un bref débriefing, les trois amis de Fireball se retrouvèrent tous dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital central de Yuma. L'ambiance était lourde et aucun d'eux n'arrivait à dire un mot. Ils étaient seulement assis là, côte à côte et en silence, chacun se demandant ce qu'ils auraient dû changer pour ne jamais en arriver là.

Sab Rider qui était assis entre Colt et Aprille sentit le cow boy frémir avant de se lever d'un bond de sa chaise. Il le regarda avec un air un peu inquiet et lui demanda.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Il faut que je prenne l'air !

Sab Rider se leva pour tenter de le retenir, mais Colt ne lui en laissa pas le temps et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la sortie. Le chef d'équipe n'était pas dupe. Il voyait bien que son ami souffrait et que cette sortie cachait une douleur plus profonde. Une douleur qu'il aurait aimé lui faire sortir pour qu'elle ne le consume pas, mais il ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps. Sab Rider se retourna vers Aprille. La jeune fille redressa la tête vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour le rattraper ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Tu ne vois pas qu'il est mal ? Parle-lui.

\- Mais je ne veux pas te laisser seul.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis une grande fille. Ça ira… Rattrape-le !

Sab Rider hocha donc la tête et s'élança à la poursuite de Colt.

...

Sab Rider traversa le couloir et aperçut son ami debout sur la terrasse un peu plus loin. Il pressa le pas et le rejoignit. Colt l'entendit et lui jeta un léger regard de travers. Sab Rider fit un pas de plus vers lui et constata à quel point il semblait touché par la situation.

\- Colt ? L'appela-t-il doucement.

Ce dernier lui jeta un nouveau rapide coup d'œil en coin avant de lui demander tout en fixant l'horizon.

\- Est-ce que tu crois qu'il le pense vraiment ?

\- De quoi ? S'étonna Sab Rider.

\- Ce qu'il a dit… Alors qu'il était en train de se vider de son sang… devant tous ces salopards qui trouvaient ça très divertissant de le voir agoniser à leurs pieds, répondit Colt en faisant des pauses pour tenter de contrôler les sanglots qui brisaient sa voix. Est-ce que tu crois qu'il le pensait ?... Le fait qu'il soit interchangeable… Qu'il n'ait pas d'importance parce que… parce qu'il n'est que le pilote… Est-ce que tu crois qu'il le pensait vraiment, mon petit frère ?

Malgré tous ses efforts, Colt termina sa phrase en larmes. Sab Rider fit un pas vers lui.

\- Colt…

\- Est-ce que tu crois que ça peut être ma faute ? … Est-ce que tu crois qu'il prend mes réflexions aux premiers degrés et qu'il pense… que je ne tiens pas à lui ou que je me moque de ce qui peut lui arriver ?

\- Non, répondit Sab Rider pour tenter de l'apaiser.

Mais Colt l'entendit à peine. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal et il frémit tout en poursuivant d'une voix brisée.

\- Je le taquine c'est vrai… Mais comme je le ferais avec mon petit frère… parce qu'au fond, c'est ce qu'il est… mon petit frère… Et je ne l'ai pas protégé….

\- Arrête Colt. Tu te fais du mal pour rien. Il était face à Gatler. Il se sentait partir alors il a voulu le braver une dernière fois… Je suis sûr qu'il sait à quel point il est important dans cette équipe… A quel point on tient à lui… C'était juste une manière de leur faire comprendre que sa mort ne nous empêchera pas de combattre, ni de les vaincre… En fait, je suis presque sûr que c'était plus un souhait qu'un réel constat… Il n'avait pas envie de se sentir indispensable parce qu'il savait qu'il allait mourir… Et qu'il voulait garder l'espoir que ce ne serai pas pour rien, qu'un jour nous arriverions à les vaincre, même sans lui à nos côtés.

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Colt…

\- Tu ne comprends pas… Tu sais la dernière phrase que je lui ai dites quand il est parti en mission de reconnaissance ?... J'aurais pu lui souhaiter bonne chance… Lui dire d'être prudent et de prendre soin de lui… Lui dire que je serai là pour assurer ses arrières... Le prendre dans mes bras, mais… je n'ai rien dit ou fait de tout ça, finit Colt en pleurant vraiment. Je lui ai dit de ne pas planter cette mission et que j'aurais été le mieux placer pour la faire… Alors il est parti en courant pour descendre avant moi et me prouver le contraire !

Colt se retourna et donna un coup de poing dans le mur de désespoir avant d'ajouter en continuant à pleurer.

\- Je ne le pensais pas… Alors pourquoi j'ai dit ça ?

Colt laissa son poing sur le mur tout en continuant à pleurer. Son corps tremblait à cause de ses sanglots.

\- Hey, il sait que tu tiens à lui, dit Sab Rider en posant les mains sur les épaules de son ami.

\- Non…

\- Bien sûr que si, lui répondit Sab Rider. Il était en train de mourir et nous étions là tous les deux. A la main de qui, il s'est accroché avant de perdre connaissance ?

Colt ne répondit rien et Sab Rider le fit à sa place.

\- A la tienne… Ce n'est pas anodin… Il tient à toi…

Colt frémit et murmura doucement.

\- Il faut qu'il s'en sorte… sa bonne humeur… sa manière de dédramatiser tout ce qui peut nous arriver… son sens de l'humour… Nous en avons autant besoin que ses talents de pilotes… Comment il peut penser qu'il est interchangeable ? Je ne lui ai jamais dit, mais… je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un piloter avec autant de talent… Il a ça dans le sang et ça nous a sauvés tellement de fois…

\- Je sais…

\- Il ne peut pas mourir… c'est mon petit frère bordel !

Colt se tut et se mit à pleurer tout en portant une main à son visage dans une veine tentative pour cacher ses larmes. Sab Rider aussi se sentit ému et il passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour attirer son ami dans ses bras. Colt se laissa faire, trop bouleversé pour résister et continua de pleurer en murmurant.

\- Il ne peut pas mourir…

\- Non… C'est vrai.

\- J'ai eu envie de le prendre dans mes bras des que je suis rentré dans la pièce…Il était si faible… Voir Gatler s'amuser de sa douleur a été l'une des pires choses de ma vie… Il était mourant pourquoi en rajouter ? Pourquoi vouloir le torturer ?... Il respirait à peine… Pourquoi ressentir le besoin de lui faire encore plus mal ? … Quand je ferme les yeux, je revois son regard satisfait et son sourire pendant que Fireball luttait pour essayer de reprendre sa respiration… Pendant qu'il tremblait…

Sab Rider était aussi ému que Colt même s'il tentait de faire bonne figure. Il était le chef. Il devait être là pour consoler et encourager les membres de son équipe… Une équipe dont l'un des piliers étaient en train de mourir sur une table d'opération. Colt frémit et s'arracha des bras de son ami en tentant d'essuyer ses larmes. Il prit une légère inspiration et murmura.

\- Tu devrais rejoindre Aprille.

\- Viens avec moi.

\- J'étouffe à l'intérieur.

\- Il est en train de se battre… Et c'est ton petit frère alors… ne le laisse pas tomber.

Colt hocha la tête.

\- Oui, mais ça n'empêche pas que Aprille ait besoin de toi.

\- De toi aussi.

\- C'est différent… Tu sais qu'ils s'aiment ces deux là… C'est ce qu'il a voulu nous dire avant de perdre connaissance… Qu'il l'aimait… Ils sont tellement mignons tous les deux… Si seulement un avait eu le temps ou le courage de le dire à l'autre.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, dit Sab Rider en souriant, mais ils en auront l'occasion ne t'en fais pas. Fireball est solide… Ce n'est pas la première fois que les Desterados tentent de le tuer.

\- Oui mais, c'est la première fois où je le vois accepter de mourir. Il était si résigné… Il avait perdu l'espoir qu'on vienne le chercher… Est-ce que tu crois qu'il a pensé que nous l'avions abandonné ?

Colt frémit et dut faire des efforts pour lutter une nouvelle fois contre ses larmes. Sab Rider posa une main sur son bras.

\- Non… Je crois qu'il avait plus peur que nous ne l'abandonnions pas et que l'un de nous se fasse tuer en venant le chercher, mais… Ne pense pas à ça… Il est en train de continuer à se battre. Allez viens, retournons voir Aprille. Les médecins ont peut-être des nouvelles à nous donner.

...

Les deux garçons entrèrent de nouveau dans l'hôpital et découvrirent Aprille effondrée sur sa chaise en larme. Ils sursautèrent pendant qu'ils ressentirent une boule d'angoisse leur serrait la poitrine. Ils coururent dans sa direction et Sab Rider s'agenouilla devant elle.

\- Aprille ! Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as vu le médecin ?

\- Oui… Murmura la jeune fille tout en continuant de pleurer.

\- Oh non, gémit Colt en s'effondrant sur une chaise à ses côtés.

Il avait tellement peur de comprendre ce qu'elle allait leur dire que ses jambes refusaient de le porter.

\- Est-ce qu'il est… Demanda Sab Rider sans réussir à terminer sa question.

\- Non… Ils ont failli le perdre deux fois pendant l'opération, mais il en est sorti vivant, mais… Ils disent qu'il ne passera pas la nuit. Ses lésions sont tellement graves…

Aprille se remit à pleurer et Sab Rider l'attira contre lui. La jeune fille continua de pleurer dans ses bras tout en murmurant.

\- Il ne peut pas mourir… Je ne lui ai pas dit…

\- De quoi ? Demanda Sab Rider sans la lâcher.

\- Que je l'aime… sanglota Aprille totalement bouleversée.

Colt frémit et essuya ses larmes pour tenter de se donner une contenance en lui répondant.

\- Il le sait… Il t'aime aussi…

\- Comment tu peux le savoir ?

\- Parce qu'il a essayé de nous le dire avant de perdre connaissance, répondit Colt. C'est ton prénom son dernier mot.

Aprille tourna la tête vers Colt et frémit avant de se remettre à pleurer. Sab Rider la serra de nouveau dans ses bras.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut le voir ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Oui… Mais je n'ai pas eu la force d'y aller seule, murmura en frémissant la jeune femme.

\- On va tous y aller, dit Sab Rider… Viens…

...

Les trois amis du jeune pilote se retrouvèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans la chambre de Fireball. Leur ami était là, étendu inerte dans un lit et relié à tous un tas de machines qui tentaient de le maintenir en vie. Une intraveineuse était posée sur le dos de sa main gauche. Des électrodes surveillaient son rythme cardiaque encore fragile et les médecins avaient dû l'intuber pour palier son poumon blessé dont un drain évacuait encore le sang. Sab Rider frémit. Il voulait être fort pour ses amis, mais Fireball paraissait si faible, si petit et si jeune dans ce lit… Oui, c'était ça qui le bouleversait le plus, son ami faisait tellement jeune… Mais c'était normal… Il était jeune… Le plus jeune de l'équipe… Celui qu'il fallait protéger, mais il avait échoué. Aprille fit un pas tout en pleurant et se laissa tomber assise sur le bord du lit de son ami dont elle prit la main avec délicatesse.

\- Mon Dieu… Tu es tellement blanc… Fireball… Je t'aime… Ne meurs pas… Je t'aime…

Elle se mit à pleurer et Sab Rider posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour la maintenir contre lui et l'encourager. Colt fit le tour du lit en silence, totalement bouleversé par l'état de son jeune ami. Les médecins avaient raison. Comment pouvait-il s'en sortir ? C'était tellement injuste. Colt se laissa tomber sur une chaise et lui prit la main.

\- Allez mon grand… Je t'en supplie… Survis à ça… Ce ne serait pas ton premier exploit…

OoooooO

Neuf jours… Cela faisait neuf jours que Fireball était dans le coma, mettant à mal les pronostics des médecins. Son corps luttait pour survivre, mais il n'était pas encore sortit d'affaire… Depuis trois jours, une canule nasale avait remplacé le gros respirateur qui avait pallié son poumon blessé pendant sa première semaine d'hospitalisation.

Colt était toujours là, assis sur cette maudite chaise en plastique inconfortable… Il était là pour lui tenir la main… pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul… Il somnolait à moitié lorsque le moniteur cardiaque de son ami émit un bruit étrange qui le réveilla instantanément. Colt se redressa en luttant contre son angoisse et observa le moniteur. Le pouls de Fireball accélérait… Ce n'était pas forcément bon signe. Alors, il lui serra la main. C'était un geste instinctif comme s'il essayait de le protéger. Mais, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu ce fut de sentir les doigts de son ami s'enrouler autour des siens en guise de réponse. Colt sursauta, se demandant s'il n'avait pas rêvé, mais le rythme cardiaque du jeune homme ralentit pendant que ses yeux se mirent à papillonner. Colt frémit et sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux… des larmes de joie… Il reprenait connaissance.

\- Fireball ! L'appela-t-il doucement en se penchant plus au dessus du lit pour être dans le champ de vision de son ami.

Le jeune homme frémit et se cabra en serrant un peu plus fort la main de son ami et Colt comprit qu'il devait sans doute avoir mal. Alors, il lui sourit et lui caressa doucement la joue de sa main libre.

\- Tout doux Fireball, ça va aller…

Le regard du jeune homme sembla perdu pendant quelques secondes puis, il s'arrêta sur le visage de son ami qu'il détailla profondément. Il frémit et se concentra pour murmurer d'une voix rauque à peine reconnaissable.

\- Colt…

\- Oui, c'est moi petit frère. Ne parle pas… Tu nous as fait tellement peur… Ne parle pas. Je reste vers toi…

Dans le nuage dans lequel il se trouvait, Fireball ne se rappelait plus de grand-chose mais, pour le moment ce n'était pas grave, il n'était pas seul… Colt était là, prêt de lui, et cela voulait dire que tout irait bien. Alors, il referma les yeux, en lui serrant plus fort la main. Colt lui rendit son étreinte en souriant et tout en lui caressant la joue et la tête.

\- C'est ça repose-toi, tout ira bien maintenant.

Fireball avait du mal à formuler des mots mais, il put lui sourire en retour avant de s'endormir paisiblement… Colt lui disait qu'il était en sécurité et c'était vrai parce qu'il était là… prêt de lui… Tout irait bien…


End file.
